Within One Another
by SweetStories11
Summary: After the run in with Aang and Commander Zhao, Zuko begins to think some things over. Meanwhile, when Katara ends up going for a stroll in the forest, little does she know who is waiting for her. What will happen next? Read and find out! [ZukoKatara]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! I decided that I should write a Katara/Zuko fic, cuz they're just so awesome for each other! I know that this is a very slow, and short start, but I promise it will be good! So please enjoy!   
Within One Another 

Chapter 1

Everything seemed perfect to her. Her mother was alive, her father was at home, and there was no such thing as war. But the warm surroundings of her family quickly disappeared, as she woke up to find Momo sitting on her head.

"Momo! Get off of me!"

The lemur obeyed and flew to Aang. Katara yawned and rubbed her eyes. Sokka was still asleep, like always she had to use some form of water bending to wake him up. This time she decided to use the water whip. Smiling she rotated her hands in circles and then pulled away quickly, and then she pushed her arms forward, sending the water whip straight into Sokka's face.

"Waah! Katara! What did you do that for?"

She and Aang chuckled, while Katara put the water back in its pouch.

"To get your sleepy head up, that's why."

"Yeah Sokka, you sleep like Appa."

Sokka looked at the bison disgruntled, most likely because Appa was in fact sleeping, just like he had been doing a few minutes ago.

The three of them started to pack up the campsite, while a mysterious stranger was looking over their activities from behind the trees and bushes. His eyes rested on the avatar, and then finally they set into place on the girl water bender. He closed his eyes momentarily, and then darted off without a sound.

..:-:..

"Prince Zuko? Where have you been?"

"I just went out for a walk uncle."

Zuko walked past his uncle who was thinking over his nephew's strange behavior in the past couple of days. But he shrugged his shoulders and went to get some tea.

Zuko went to his room, and sat on his bed, clearly something important on his mind. His heart was struggling with his mind, and he didn't know what to do about it. One way or the other, he had to make up his mind, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. For the past couple of days, he had been watching them, unsure of what his next move would be. Now, he had to decide, whether he would betray his own self, or go after what he really wanted.

..:-:..

Katara stopped walking for a second, a chill going up her spine. Just for a second it seemed as if someone, someone had been here with them. Maybe it was just her imagination. She shrugged off the feeling and she caught up with Aang and Sokka.

"Hey guys, why aren't we flying on Appa?"

"Because Katara, Appa is tired, and he has to get back into the habit of doing something. After I was gone…"

Aang stopped his sentence for a second, remembering who had helped him escape Commander Zhao.

"Aang?"

"Oh yeah, so after I was gone, Appa became really lazy, and I guess he isn't in shape."

He grinned, and Katara chuckled softly. While they had been talking, she saw that Sokka had left them behind, and was standing next to a tree. She rolled her eyes, and walked up to him.

"Mr. Warrior, what is it now?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking at this tree. It seems weird, like I can sense a vibe from it."

"Sokka, you and your vibes. We all know where they end up; doing us no good. So can we please just move along, or are we going to sit here all day long?"

He pouted, but did as his sister said. As they were walking away, Sokka glanced up at the tree one more time, and then looked away sighing.

Up in that same tree, someone was looking at the group as they walked away. And that someone smiled.

..:-:..

"Katara! I'm hungry!"

"Sokka! We just ate a while ago!"

"I know! But I'm hungry now!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go find something to eat. Aang, you keep an eye on Sokka, he's unusually active today, you know what I mean."

"Hey!"

Aang laughed, but quickly silenced himself as Sokka glared at him. Katara sighed with relief to finally be out of the hair of those two. Even though Aang was technically one hundred twelve years old, and Sokka was her older brother, they both acted like little kids all the time, and this made her weary. She just wished that for a while, she could be alone, go exploring for herself, and not be bothered by the nuisances.

Once she found enough food, she bundled it up in a handkerchief, and then set it aside, by a tree she knew she would remember. Knowing that she had done what was needed of her, she took the time to explore the forest. The beauty that surrounded her was so unimaginably peaceful. Katara found a nice thick part of the grass, and she laid down under the tree. Closing her eyes, she found herself incredibly at peace, while she breathed in the sweet scents of the forest around her. After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes slowly.

"YOU!"

Katara jumped up immediately, and stood in a ready to attack position. There a few feet away from her, he stood against another tree. He however didn't even look like he wanted to attack her. Instead, he looked as calm and peaceful as Katara had looked a few minutes before.

"Yes, it's me," said Zuko smiling.

**A/N: ** I hope you liked it so far! I know, it wasn't much, but the next chapter will be better! (and longer lol) I want to sincerely thank you for reading this, and I would really appreciate any reviews, comments, suggestions from you! Again, thank you so much!

HAVE A GREAT DAY! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! Hope everyone likes this! And now, let's begin:

Chapter 2

No, Zuko wasn't smiling. And it showed immediately, because he had put his head down, and stared at the ground before looking up again with an emotionless face. It had only been a sad attempt at a smile. But Katara didn't care.

"What do you want?" she yelled at him furiously.

He simply stood there motionless, resting his golden eyes on hers. This irritated Katara even more.

"I said what do you want? Are you here to take me as a prisoner in your latest scheme?"

"No."

A simple no, and it sent shivers up Katara's spine. She disregarded the feeling, and started to walk towards him, arms crossed. She looked directly in his eyes and spoke.

"Well, then, what? Are you going to kill me, or something? Then go right ahead! But I'm not going to go down without a fight! You dirty, good for nothing fire prince!"

Zuko leaned in a bit closer to her, but she didn't budge. Katara just stood there, not budging a single inch, her eyes clearly expressing the deepest hatred.

"I wasn't going to kill you. If I had wanted to, I could have done that while you were sleeping. You know, I thought you were smarter than that."

He stood upright again, and now he was the one crossing his arms. Katara stood there with her jaw dropped, becoming numb by the fact that he had outsmarted her remark. But the thing that shocked her the most was that he said that he wasn't going to kill her. Why not?

She came back from her state of surprise, and again regained control of herself.

"I am smarter than that! So smart in fact, that I know I don't have to be here with the likes of you!"

She stomped her foot and began to march away angrily. What nerve of him! To just stand there like a tree, rooted to the ground, waiting until she woke up! But then again… She stopped and turned around to see if he was standing there. When she did that, their eyes met, and then she looked away in disgust. Just as she was going to turn around again, she heard his deep, dark voice beckoning her to him, calling out to her in a way she found that was so disgusting, yet so deviously pleasurable.

"Katara, I have something… for you."

Their eyes met again, and she stood just watching him for any signs of movement from him. It felt like the world had stopped, and they were the only ones in it. Finally, as if breaking the trance they were in, Zuko reached for something in his pocket, and then displayed it to her without saying anything.

She couldn't believe it. Her mother's necklace was in Zuko's hands.

Katara practically ran at Zuko with mad fury, and when she got to him, she snatched the necklace out of his hands. Of course, the yelling began, once again.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, YOU! YOUR MORE THAN JUST A GOOD FOR NOTHING FIRE PRINCE, BUT YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING THEIF TOO!"

When she finished, her cheeks were red, and her breath was staggered as she tried to regain control of it. And then, the strangest thing happened. Time stood still again, as within a second, Zuko took the necklace out of her hand and then placed it around her neck. The warm touch of his hands against her neck gave her a sensation like none she had felt before. She closed her eyes, as Zuko worked his hands, tying the necklace into place. Katara was completely numb, but yet she was yearning for something. Finally, when the weight of his hands was gone, she opened her eyes with a jolt, and reality set in.

She looked at Zuko, his calm face. That calm face, that annoyed the living daylight out of her; the face that she couldn't stand to look at. She looked at him with the most anger she had ever felt before. And then she slapped him.

Zuko's eyes bulged out for a second out of the pure shock of what Katara had done. He put one of his hands to his reddened cheek, and stood there frozen to the spot. So that is what she thought of him. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't talk, nor could he move. Zuko was paralyzed and all he could do was look into Katara's eyes.

And she hated it. Hated every second of it. The silence, the silence that held the air in between them in so much tension that she could have sworn that a storm would escalate right then and there. And something, something so small and distant that she could swear it wasn't even real, but it was there. A feeling of wanting, a yearning need for something, and that something she didn't want to acknowledge.

Katara had had enough.

"Why aren't you saying anything? What happened to the almighty fire prince? You always have something to say, and now nothing? SPEAK YOU IMMEBSILE!"

But Zuko said nothing. All that happened was his hand fell from his cheek, and his arm rested at his side. Katara yelled in frustration, and then started to walk away. This time she didn't look back. She didn't want to look back at all, at the person she hated most in her life, someone who had caused her so much pain.

When Katara reached the tree where she had put the food by, she looked back. And she didn't know why she did it either. There he was. Fire prince, still staring at her from that dumb rooted tree. Katara rolled her eyes with a cross expression on her face, and picked up the food. For some reason she turned to look again. Her jaw dropped out of surprise.

He wasn't there anymore.

..:-:..

"Katara!"

Aang ran up to her with the expression of utmost relief on his face. Sokka came running behind him as soon as they saw her come out of the forest.

"What took you so long? We started to worry you know!" exclaimed Sokka, glad to see she was back safe and sound.

"I took a nap. Big deal. I'm okay, I can handle myself you know!" she said somewhat crossly.

"Hey! What's the matter? I didn't even do anything and you're mad at me!"

Katara's expression eased up, as Momo flew to her shoulder and started picking at the pile of food.

"Sorry Sokka. I guess I had a bad dream or something…"

Aang was licking his lips, and he put a hand on his stomach when it growled.

"Hehe, uh, Katara, when are you going to finally give us some of that?"

"Oh," she chuckled, a smile finally appearing on her face. "Right now, sorry."

She handed the food to Aang, who greedily started to eat away with Momo.

"Hey! It's mom's necklace! Where'd you get it?" asked Sokka curiously.

Katara froze on the spot, but then relaxed a bit.

"Oh, I actually found it in the forest. Lucky or what?" she smiled weakly and forced herself to chuckle.

"This is great Katara! You must have found a gold mine out there!" replied Sokka, while digging away at the pile of food.

Katara didn't respond to this. Instead, she went to go sit somewhere, near enough to the campsite that Aang and Sokka wouldn't wonder where she was. She sat down and looked at the sky. Her hands reached up to her neck to touch her mother's necklace. And then her fingers brushed the spot where she had felt the warmth a few minutes before. Shivers came up her spine again. She threw her hands down furiously. Katara hated Zuko, and that's how it would always be.

She glanced at the forest, and felt another shiver, but decided to ignore it.

..:-:..

"Zuko! You were off somewhere again?"

"Yes uncle."

He walked right past him, without even saying anything harsh.

"Zuko?"

He stopped and turned around.

"Are you all right?"

"Sure."

And with that, he walked away, and into his room. Zuko laid down on his bed, and rested his arm under his head. In his heart, he felt that what little care had been starting to grow in it, was now diminishing rapidly. He put his other hand to his cheek, and closed his eyes. He turned onto his side sharply and cursed himself.

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I'd love to know! I hope that this is better than the first chapter… I do hope you like it! I want to thank you again for reading this fic! It means a great deal to me that you spend your time doing so! So major thanks for that!

Oh, and by the way, just if you were wondering, this is my first Avatar fic!

The next chapter will be REALLY good! Trust me! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes, I've finally updated! I hope to have the next update sooner for you guys! Uhm… just to let you know… this might be a bit fluffy… hehe, but read on anyway please! Thank you!

Chapter 3 

"Zuko… wait… don't go… don't leave me… Zuko…"

Katara sat up with a jolt. She looked around and saw that Aang and Sokka were still sleeping. The morning had barely began, as she could still see the darkness of the night. She wrapped herself in her arms and began to think of what she had just dreamt. Why in the world did she want Zuko to stay? Katara shook her head; it must have been a nightmare, and Zuko was… probably the only one there… to uh… protect her! That's right! That's what it must have been. She found herself assured by this thought, and so she stood up. Her eyes were wide awake, so going back to sleep was not an option.

She stretched her arms out and looked all around her. The forest was so beautiful at night, especially right before the sun came up. Something began to itch her around her neck, so she put her hands up to it and scratched it, naturally.

And then she felt it, her mother's necklace. As her fingers stroked it, she began to smile. All of the memories she had with her mother as a child. She was such a loving and brave woman… who was killed by the fire nation. Suddenly the happiness that filled her heart began to grow into hatred. Zuko.

She turned around immediately and looked into the forest intently. She could have sworn she heard something rustling in between the leaves. After a few moments, and nothing seeming to move, Katara relaxed. Why did she automatically think that it was Zuko? Besides, it could have been some kind of small creature up for a snack or something. Or it could have been Zuko.

She hit her forehead with her hand for thinking so much about a stupid fire prince; a fire prince that she was now constantly thinking of.

..:-:..

Zuko woke up abruptly. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he stood up yawning and scratched his back. Zuko sighed. There was nothing exciting to do anymore. The avatar proved himself to be worthier than he imagined a little kid to be. And that girl Katara, she was so full of fire and life. The fire prince chuckled to himself at the thought of her being a fire bender. He could picture it now, she would be standing right next to him in beautiful fire nation robes; king and queen of the fire nation. Whoa, wait a minute, did he seriously just think that? This was worse than he thought. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he had gotten weaker and weaker. His quest for the avatar was diminishing and he would never regain his honor.

Zuko put his hand up to his cheek. He pulled it away almost immediately, and found himself forgetting about that girl even quicker than he thought he could. Furiously he walked out of his room and up to the deck. Looking at the land, only one thought filled his mind.

He was going to capture the avatar once and for all.

..:-:..

Looking back at the campsite where Aang and Sokka were still sleeping, she decided that a little walk wouldn't take so long. Besides, she needed some exercise; flying on Appa all the time did no good. So she began to walk into the forest, just like she had last time. Only at that moment, she wasn't thinking about gathering food. Instead she was remembering the touch of Zuko's hands on her neck. Shivers ran through Katara's body as a gentle breeze flew right by her. Katara opened her eyes with a jolt and looked everywhere around her. She looked to her left, right and straight in front of her. Nothing stirred even the slightest bit.

So she moved along. Deeper and deeper into the forest she went, the slightest trace of the sun not seen yet. But wherever she looked, she saw the same thing, Zuko's steady and calm face. It kept coming into her head, and she couldn't get it out. Finally, when she was as far away from the campsite as she had been, Zuko's face appeared again. But this time, the face was filled with rage and anger.

She had enough.

"Get out of my head! I said get out!"

And she swung her arm so that she could punch the face she saw in front of her. Katara's face however, displayed the utmost shock, as her arm was stopped by Zuko's hand. They stood there like that for who knew how long. Katara just stood frozen, her mouth gaping at Zuko. Zuko on the other hand, seemed wickedly amused.

Finally he let go of her fist.

"So, I'm stuck in your head, am I?"

Katara grimaced. This was the real Zuko, not an imaginary one that she kept seeing. For some reason, her heart began to beat faster.

"No… no you're not! I was talking about something else, if you want to know so badly!"

"Oh. Well, that's right. Why would someone like me be in your head at this time of the night? Besides, you aren't worthy enough of that. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way now."

He brushed right by her, but he didn't want to. Why was this girl popping up wherever he went? Why was she always in his head? Enough of that, he had to go capture the avatar, and then all of his worries would be solved.

Or not.

"I'm not worthy enough? _Not worthy enough_? How _dare_ you even say that? I think you mean that you aren't worthy enough to be even talking to me!" Katara exclaimed with a smirk.

Wait. Why had she said that? She sounded so stupid! She even sounded like… Zuko himself.

Zuko turned around and he too was smirking at her. He walked right back to her and his face was a few inches from hers.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well… for one, I'm a proud water bender, and not a snotty fire prince, who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"That's interesting, because see, I thought snotty fire princes are actual royalty, they aren't poor and weak peasants like you!"

Hah. That was it. Zuko had outsmarted her. His glee lasted only a second, because Katara's eyes began to burn. They burned with the utmost fury he had ever seen in anyone before. He regretted saying what he had said.

"How… how dare you," Katara said darkly and quietly, so much that Zuko began to wonder what was happening.

"You think… that you know everything… well you know nothing. I am not a weak peasant! I am a proud water bender, and nothing you can say or do can change that!"

Katara was still locked into his gaze. So much that he didn't see what was happening all around him. The morning dew from the forest was now hovering in the air, ready to be aimed at him.

"You call yourself a prince. You are in fact the lesser of us, Zuko. You are nothing but a worthless fire nation scum!"

That was it. The gaze broke, and everything came to him all at once. His fists began to glow with fire, while all of the water in the air came to circulate around Katara's fists.

"You know nothing…" said Zuko darkly.

"I'd like to see you prove that," Katara replied with a confident smirk.

And everything happened almost simultaneously. Both Zuko and Katara pushed their arms forward, and blasts of water and fire shot out of their hands. The blasts somehow equaled the other's strength and so not one of them was able to penetrate the other. Each of them pushed forward, until finally, they were so close that their hands touched. And nothing could have been more amazing that the site that beheld them. Both Katara and Zuko stood still, as the water and fire merged together to form a cool blue fire. It surrounded them both like a shield and it surrounded them with no way out.

When Katara and Zuko finished gazing at the marvelous bending that they had both created, they looked down at their hands and then back at each other. Their eyes met, and instantly everything around them changed.

..:-:..

Katara stood gaping at what was seen before her eyes. She was in a room surrounded by fire benders. But why weren't they attacking her? Then she saw it, Zuko. Zuko and what looked like some really powerful fire bender.

"Father please! I don't want to fight you!"

It was Zuko's father! But… no… no she couldn't look. She covered her ears and closed her eyes as Zuko screamed in agony.

---

The cold harsh snow surrounded Zuko. It seemed as if he was in a water tribe village, because there were water benders everywhere. And then he saw it, Katara and a group of fire benders. They were holding her back while they dragged an older version of Katara away.

"Mommy! Mommy don't go!"

"It's alright sweetie! I'll be back, just listen to the nice men."

Katara's mother was taken behind an igloo and then Zuko saw a blaze of fire rise and then die from behind it. The men holding Katara back let go of her, and the she ran to find her mother. Zuko followed, and then as he saw what had happened, and saw the little girl's eyes bulge, he felt sickened.

"Mommy? You aren't coming back… are you?"

Katara stood there with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Zuko couldn't take it anymore. The silence of the breeze was worse than any type of sound he had ever heard in his life.

..:-:..

And as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Katara and Zuko were both looking back into each other's eyes. The new knowledge that they had both gained during those few moments filled their minds. The shield of blue fire spread gentle warmth through their bodies and nothing could stop them. Katara saw the young hurt boy in Zuko's eyes, and Zuko couldn't help but see the lost little girl in Katara's eyes. Their hands were still holding onto each other and now their faces were an inch apart. Slowly their hands separated, and Katara found herself wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck. Zuko automatically slipped his arms around Katara's waist.

And bit by bit their eyes closed, and everything in them pushed the other forward. Each one could feel the other's breath on their mouths. Zuko's lips brushed Katara's, and the sensation each felt was unimaginable. That feeling which Katara had decided to ignore, now blossomed as she kissed Zuko more passionately every second that had passed. Zuko let all of his emotions come out. He didn't hide himself from her. Instead he let his kiss tell Katara how much he needed her. And she knew. She knew from Zuko's every single touch that he cared about her.

The more heated the two got, the more the engulfing fire raged. But soon, when Katara and Zuko began to just lightly kiss each other, the fire diminished, and disappeared all together. Each of them opened their eyes and stared into each other's souls and the feelings each held inside of them. They were still in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to let go, because maybe this unbelievable dream would end. And so when they heard the first creatures awakening from the night, they knew it wasn't a dream, and that it in fact happened.

"Katara… I'm sorry," said Zuko barely as loud as a whisper.

She looked into those golden eyes of his, and knew he meant it.

"I know… I'm sorry too."

Katara touched his scar gently and caressed her hand over it. Zuko didn't wince, but instead he looked at her for comfort. She kissed his scar lightly, and Zuko closed his eyes. He could feel the scar within his heart disappearing into nothing. When he could no longer feel Katara's lips on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him. That smile spread warmth throughout his entire body. Even though he was a fire bender, he always felt cold inside. But that wasn't the case anymore. And Zuko knew what he to do.

Zuko looked at her with that calm face of his and he reached his hands to her neck. Katara felt that spark of heat that she had felt before, but this time it was more real to her. She closed her eyes, and felt his hand rest upon her cheek, and she let her head sink into his hand as Zuko caressed her face. Zuko leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, and then wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close into his chest. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's warm body, and let herself fall into his presence. All of her past worries and sorrows escaped through her heart, and into it she felt a new growing tenderness appear.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart and they looked out through the trees to see the first rays of sunshine appear. Katara smiled at him, and he did the same. Zuko kissed her gently, and then held her hand.

"I have to go, and so do you."

Katara's smile turned into sadness. She didn't realize that she had fallen for the enemy. She couldn't just take Zuko to Aang and Sokka and say, _hey you guys, guess what? I love Zuko!_

He kissed her again, and all of those thoughts disappeared. She didn't want Zuko to ever leave her.

"Zuko, don't go…"

She hugged him tightly, and he smiled.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll see you soon."

She looked at his smile and knew that he meant it. So she smiled and stood watching him gracefully run out of sight.

..:-:..

Iroh had just woken up and he was now scratching his back. Groggily he stood up and went out of his room.

"HI UNCLE!"

Iroh stopped immediately and his eyes bulged.

"Zuko! What on earth are you doing out of bed already? And why did you have to wake me up like that?"

Zuko ignored him and he just walked right by, and into his room. He shut the door very loudly and Iroh flinched. He scratched his head as Zuko's actions began to further puzzle him.

..:-:..

"Everyone, get up!"

Aang and Sokka opened their eyes slowly and Sokka began to yawn widely.

"Whhaa? Kataraaa… What are you waking us up so early for? It's barely morning!"

"Well, aren't you a happy camper! How about you Aang? _Aang_?"

He had awakened, and then he plopped right back down and was snoring. Katara chuckled happily, while Sokka eyed her closely.

"Why are you in such a happy mood?"

"What?" she said innocently, "can't a girl be happy sometimes?"

He watched her stride cheerfully to the tents. Sokka shook his head. _Girls._

**A/N:** So, any thoughts? I'd love it if you could fill me in on them! Lol Thanks so much for reading! It's really appreciated! Have a great day! And don't forget to smile!

EDIT! I changed the last part with Zuko in it… I didn't like the way Zuko was acting… and I changed my mind about what's gonna happen, so I had to change it! Hope you guys don't mind lol New chappie up soon! (up to a week, or if a miracle happens, tomorrow)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So everyone, next chapter! Just to warn you, the end might be… um, very much rated T… you'll see why. Oh, and I'd like to make an edit. In the last chapter, at the very end with Zuko and Iroh, I didn't like how I made Zuko act, so I changed it, but I'll just repost it for you and start off from there.

..:-:..

Iroh had just woken up and he was now scratching his back. Groggily he stood up and went out of his room.

"HI UNCLE!"

Iroh stopped immediately and his eyes bulged.

"Zuko! What on earth are you doing out of bed already? And why did you have to wake me up like that?"

Zuko ignored him and he just walked right by, and into his room. He shut the door very loudly and Iroh flinched. He scratched his head as Zuko's actions began to further puzzle him.

Chapter 4 

Zuko sat on his bed and looked around at his surroundings. Dark red glows were everywhere and every single thing reminded him of what had happened with his… father. But now when he looked at all of his things, he didn't feel hurt, pained and anguished. Instead, he felt like none of it mattered anymore. Besides, had anything bad happened for the past couple of years, away from the fire nation? They had turned their backs on him, and they hadn't cared a single bit. Now his eyes walked over the wall, and rested on the two swords that hung there. And Zuko smiled. He smiled at remembering how exhilarating it was going against Zhao and winning. There was also the fact though, that the Avatar had rescued him.

He stood up instantly as there was a knock on the door.

"Zuko? It's me, can I come in?"

Zuko relaxed and sat back down.

"Yes Uncle, come in."

Iroh stepped inside and gently closed the door. He looked around the room, twiddled his thumbs and sighed.

"Yes?"

Iroh cleared his throat.

"Well… um, as your uncle, I have a certain parental … parental guidance that I should give you. For the past couple of days… you've seemed… very distant Zuko."

"So?"

"So… do you want to talk about anything? Something puzzling you?"

"Uncle, this is freaking me out. Why are you asking?"

"Because I actually care if you want to know!"

There was an awkward silence between the two, and then Zuko sighed.

"Fine… I'll tell you."

Iroh cheered up and beamed at him.

"Good! Good, then ah, what's the trouble Zuko?"

"The trouble? THE TROUBLE? We have been chasing the Avatar for over two years now! And when we have caught him, he has always slipped out of our reach!"

"I know! That kid has got some fighting power. We should rethink our approach perhaps…"

Zuko clenched his fist and stood up, surprising Iroh.

"Uncle, you don't get it! Time after time we've had him, but we never can keep him. Don't you think that's telling us something? I've been cast away from the fire nation, and only now do I fully understand it! They don't care uncle!… My father doesn't care…"

He looked away and his gaze fell upon the swords again.

"I'm sorry about that Zuko, but we can still try to regain your honor… if only…"

"Uncle, I really just don't care anymore… can you please leave?"

Zuko stood with his back against his uncle. Iroh sighed, and quietly walked out of the room. When Zuko heard the door close, he sprawled onto his bed, and the only thing that came to his mind was her. Did his life make any sense? Only that morning had he felt normal… but now? What was he going to do about it? Zuko couldn't leave his uncle, but what kind of a life would that leave them to live? He couldn't just go away with Katara. Couldn't. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do that, so then what was there left to do?

Zuko swiftly got up, and left of his room.

..:-:..

"What do you mean we are flying today?"

"Well it seems like Appa is rested enough, so I think we can fly today," said Aang reasonably.

"But… um didn't you say we needed the exercise? Besides Aang, I like it down here for once!"

"Katara, you have never been like this before, what's wrong with flying?"

"Well Sokka, for one, how are you going to be in shape when you sit around all the time?"

He gave her a smug look, because he knew of course that she was right.

"So what are we supposed to do Katara, just walk?"

"Precisely Aang!"

So she beamed, and walked right on ahead, leaving Sokka and Aang confused and with blank expressions on their faces.

Katara of course couldn't tell them the real reason why. If they would fly away, who knew how long it would take Zuko to find her again? That whole morning all she could do was think about how incredible Zuko was. She had never experienced that kind of feeling before, and she only had it when she was with Zuko. Her happy thoughts were interrupted.

"So, Aang, tell me which is more like him. Eh hem. _Where is the Avatar?_ Or… _I want the Avatar right now!_"

Aang began to laugh at the impressions that Sokka was making. Katara seemed mildly interested, so she stopped and waited for them to reach her.

"Uh, who are you guys making fun of?"

"Why couldn't you tell Katara?" asked Sokka, a bit disappointed, "I was impersonating that slime ball fire prince of course!"

Her eyes widened just slightly, and then she relaxed.

"Oh, you mean Zuko…"

"Yeah, him. Doesn't it just annoy you how he is always after Aang?"

"You're right Sokka! I don't think he has a life, I mean, why would he spend his time just chasing after me?"

Katara had heard enough of it. She sped up a bit, so that she again was up ahead of them. Could she really have been so stupid? She had let her emotions get the best of her, without thinking properly. Why had Zuko even thought about her like that? He was just trying to get her trust, so that he once again could try to capture Aang. Her blood began to boil; she was blinded by her emotions, and she hadn't thought about anything clearly. Why had she kissed him? Why? Because she saw a hurt little boy, and she felt pity for him. So that's why she kissed him? No, it was something more, but now she knew it was false, it wasn't real.

"Hey, Katara!"

She spun around and glared at them.

"What?"

Aang and Sokka began to snicker, and this flared her anger even more.

"I said what? What is so funny?"

Sokka finally spoke.

"… I, I didn't know you could… fly!"

At this Aang and Sokka burst out laughing. Katara looked up and saw that Momo was above her head, with its wings spread out. She waved him off angrily, and then she practically exploded.

"You think that's funny do you? WELL I DON'T! You two have acted like little kids for practically the entire journey and rarely have you even been serious at all!"

Aang tried to interrupt but he failed.

"Katara…"

"I'm not done! Well actually, yes I am! I've had enough of this! I'm going for a walk, and don't follow me! Stay here. I need to go clear my head."

Katara marched away into the wood, and she didn't look back. Aang, Sokka and Momo, just looked straight ahead with no expression on their faces. Sokka finally came to a conclusion.

"Aang, I think that we will never know how a girl works. Hopefully someone will write a book about them."

The two of them started to laugh at this. From within the forest, Katara heard this, and rolled her eyes. She just wanted to get away.

..:-:..

And of course she did. She was well into the forest now. So far in fact, that she couldn't hear anything except the animals calling to each other. She breathed in deeply, and sighed. Her life had become so complicated in the past day. And Aang and Sokka were not making it any easier. Something in her now wished that he would come again, and make everything all better. Zuko, what was it about him? He was the enemy, a Fire Prince. She closed her eyes, and desperately wanted someone to come and comfort her. Maybe even…

Suddenly her eyes jerked open. Two arms wrapped around her, and she felt him against her back. She smiled.

"Zuko!"

But when she turned around, her smile vanished instantly. Her heart began to beat at a thousand beats per minute, it seemed, and the entire world around her seemed to stop. How could this have happened? All the way out here, so far away, and yet here he was. Katara gasped as he grabbed her by her wrists. This was even scarier then the time when Zuko had done it.

His deep melodic voice and his swooning charm somehow entranced her once again.

"Why hello Katara. Nice seeing you again."

She began to lose her strength and slowly her body gave way. He caught her, and then picked her up. Katara's eyes barely opened. Only one thought passed her mind.

'Zuko… Zuko, I need you…' 

And then her eyes closed.

..:-:..

Zuko was now making his way through the forest. He was going to go find her. Make everything right. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned his head to his left, and somehow it seemed that he could hear one thing and one thing only.

'Zuko… Zuko, I need you…' 

His eyes widened, and at once he knew that she was in trouble.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll find you."

And with that, he sped away through the forest.

..:-:..

"Hey Sokka, do you think we should go find Katara? She's been gone for a while now."

"Eh, I don't really care. She said not to follow, so I won't. But if you want to, then go right ahead."

Aang nodded his head, and picked up his glider. When he was about five minutes into the forest, he stopped. He shook his head, and then saw that there was nothing. But hadn't he just seen him? Wasn't that Zuko running by?

No. It couldn't have been.

So Aang continued walking.

..:-:..

He looked around to see if anyone was there, and then when he saw that the coast was clear, he stood Katara up, and wrapped his arm around her. With the other, he found a rope, and gave it a tug. Instantly the two went up into the air, and through the tree branches. Up at the top of the tree, was of course a tree house, small, but big enough. He picked up Katara once again, and then laid her down on the bed. He smiled as she began to wake up. When her eyes fully opened, she sat up with a jolt.

"What are you doing?"

"A very fine question to ask me."

"Okay, I know that we left you in a bad condition but…"

His smile was gone, and his face hardened.

"Katara, I never thought you would have acted in that way. You know I only protect people."

"No, you don't! You would have killed innocent people if it wasn't for us that day!"

He walked up to her, and stood there. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she pushed his arm away.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Katara. But I must say, I don't feel that way about you, at all."

Suddenly everything made sense. Sokka had said that he was getting a weird vibe from that one tree, and she had thought he was crazy. The same thing happened once before.

"What do you want Jet?" she asked coldly.

He shook his hair, and smiled at her. For a second her heart did a double take. Then he put his hand on her cheek, and it sent chills up through her spine. Jet leaned into her, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I want you. I always have."

Nothing made sense to her. That voice was so dreamy, so wonderful and intoxicating, that she lost herself in it. What was happening to her? She was becoming taken over by him, and it was only the two of them there. His arms now wrapped around her, and she went completely numb. Katara closed her eyes, as Jet kissed her neck softly. When his lips brushed her skin, she felt that unbelievable sensation, that warmth, and it spread from his kiss. She knew that feeling. It was the feeling she had felt when Zuko's hands brushed her neck. But this was different. It wasn't Zuko; it was Jet; the person who had killer instincts, literally.

She jerked her eyes open, and pushed him by the shoulders. He didn't expect this, so naturally he fell back a few steps. Jet still smiled though, as if this was getting better.

"Katara, you are one special person, aren't you?"

And then he advanced again, and all Katara did was look around desperately for some water, any kind of water. But there was none, how convenient. Since she wasn't focusing on Jet, he was able to wrap his arms around her again, this time his grip was harder. Her thoughts were racing, and she finally came to a decision. As he was kissing her neck once more, she relaxed, to show him she didn't want to resist him. His grip began to loosen. All she would have to do, is pretend that everything was going to be all right, that someone would come and save her.

But who? She was stuck up in the tree, which was what seemed like miles from the ground. Jet's kisses left momentary warmth, but it disgusted her. She felt sick inside, and now she was beginning to get scared.

All she could think of was Zuko. How different his kisses had been. How his warmth comforted her, not how numb she felt.

'Zuko…' 

And then the evident happened. Katara looked at him with wide eyes, scared eyes, as he did it. His lips smashed into hers, and she gave a tiny whimper of pain. She winced as Jet pulled her into him with all of his might. Her lungs felt like they had stopped working, she couldn't breathe. He forcefully kissed her, and his hands felt like they were groping her back. Katara wanted to hurl, but she was too weak to, and Jet's mouth covered hers completely. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. Her eyes wanted to let the tears flow, but none came. Inside, Katara was becoming less and less alive, and more cold and hard.

..:-:..

'Zuko…' 

He ripped past the trees with even more speed than before. Katara was definitely in trouble, but he didn't know where. All he knew is that somehow he could hear her calling to him, and that if he followed that voice, he would find her. And then suddenly, he stopped. Zuko didn't know why, but for some reason he felt that it was important. So he began to look around, but all he saw were trees.

Trees.

That was it. Zuko looked above him and there it was, a tree house. Immediately, he began to search all around the tree, but he couldn't find anything. Wouldn't there have been some kind of way to get up there?

And as if to answer his question, there it was. A rope blended in with the tree trunk. Clever.

..:-:..

Aang was now beginning to worry.

"Katara? Kataraaa? Are you there?"

No response. Where did she go? Was everything all right with her? Did something happen?

He didn't know, but one thing he knew for sure, that she wasn't there, and that meant that he would keep on searching until she was.

**A/N:** I hope you liked that, I know… not very happy huh? Lol Still, I'd like to know what you thought! I want to thank everyone that's reviewed! Thank you so much for that! All of you are the best! And I wish you a great week, and for those that celebrate, **A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Because of the break, I will most likely have this updated by next Sunday:D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next chappie! Woohoo! Let's see here… yup, it's gonna get fluffy, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, especially with that last chapter as it was (Evil Jet lol) So let's read on, shall we?

Chapter 5 

"Ahh! Jet, stop it! Please!"

He had thrown her onto the small bed, and was now advancing in on her. Tears began to form in her eyes, and they ran down her cheeks. Her heart was beating madly, and there was no way out.

"Katara, don't be silly. I'm just getting started. Isn't this fun for you? I thought it would be… oh well, I know it is for me."

Jet grabbed onto her, and pulled her into him once more. Her hair was now messy and tangled from the struggle, but he didn't mind it. He just pulled it back, and kissed at her neck. And right when she was going to give it her all, yell as loud as she could, he covered her mouth with his. All that came out was a painful whimper of sorrow.

She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the worst. Suddenly, she felt a bit of warmth in the room, and Jet had gotten off of her. Katara opened her eyes, and all she could see was a blaze of red and orange.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Zuko! It was Zuko; he was here. She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? He stood in a fighting stance, ready to attack at a second's notice. Zuko inched his was over to Katara on the bed, and Jet inched his way towards the way out. Zuko looked at Katara quickly, and their eyes met with electricity between them. Oh he was real; he was really real. Zuko saw the condition that Katara was in, and the dried tears on her cheeks. He snarled at Jet who was standing there smiling.

"Why hello, I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name…"

"This is not a time for introductions! _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER_?"

Jet merely laughed, but his smirk was wiped off with a blast of fire that almost touched his face.

"I only did what we know we _both _wanted. Isn't that right Katara?"

She tried to get up, she thought her strength was coming back because Zuko was with her now, but her head started to become dizzy, and she simply sat back down. Zuko didn't need her to answer.

"Don't you _dare_ say another word about her! _You bastard_! You will pay for hurting her!"

"Really? Why so _angry_, is she _that_ important to you?"

Zuko growled at him, and everything happened at once. Zuko swung his arm at him, but Jet caught it in his hands. He then flipped Zuko so that Jet was the one next to Katara. Zuko ran at him, but Jet had already gotten a hold of Katara, and was now holding a knife to her throat. Zuko stopped abruptly, and his eyes widened.

"Leave her out of this!"

"Oh, but isn't she what it's all about? Aren't we fighting for what belongs to us?"

"Katara doesn't belong to me, and she doesn't belong to you either! I said let go of her!"

"Ah ah ah! Don't make any sudden moves, or I cut her!"

Zuko bit his lip, and looked to the side angrily. When he looked back up, his gaze met Katara's and a suddenly new power and strength over came him. As they looked at each other, somehow everything was laid out in front of their eyes.

"_Hello?_ Aren't you going to say something?"

"Why yes, actually I was just thinking. You wouldn't have any water around would you? I'm awfully thirsty."

Jet was so puzzled and startled by this, that his grip on Katara loosened, and so did his knife. Katara hit him in the ribs with her elbow, and she ran to Zuko with all of her strength. He put his arm around her and she did the same. Jet was now getting back up with his hand on his ribs. He was wincing, but chuckling to himself.

"What now Katara? You don't like my style? I thought you did back then. I guess you've found something more… _dangerous_… Is that how you like them?"

Katara gave him a murderous glare, and Zuko had to hold her back. Then each of them took their outer hand and joined them together. Jet let out a mad howl of laughter.

"What are you two doing? You're going to dance or something?"

"You could say something like that… NOW!"

Katara closed her eyes, and concentrated really hard on any water source that was nearby. Zuko gritted his teeth and felt all of the hatred towards Jet come out. Through the tree house entrance zoomed in a powerful stream of water.

Aang was walking through the forest near by, and saw a stream of water rise up from the ground and into the trees. He looked at it oddly. Were there geysers all the way here? He decided he should go check it out.

The stream of water zoomed into the small area, and into Katara and Zuko's hands. They let out a scream, and pushed towards Jet. His eyes widened in terror as the blue fire shot out right at him. His scream was silenced however, because he was now engulfed in the fire that didn't burn him, but instead gave him the exact kind of pain and anguish he had given to Katara. His insides felt like they were being gnawed at, and his heart was racing so fast, he didn't even know if he was alive. All of a sudden, the fire was gone, just like that. Jet closed his eyes, and fell to the floor. Zuko smiled wickedly. Serves him right.

Zuko's attention was diverted. Katara fell onto him, and gave out a little cry of pain. She looked up at him, and tried to smile. She closed her eyes as Zuko took her into his arms. Katara rested her head against his chest. She was finally free. He came and saved her.

"Zuko…"

"Shh… don't say anything, you need to rest. Let's get out of here."

She gave a small nod, but then her gaze fell on Jet's body. Zuko saw her worried look, and he knew what she wanted.

"Okay, you go down first, and I'll take care of him."

Katara smiled and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek. He smiled slightly, and helped her get into the rope's harness. When Zuko saw that she was on her way down, he went inside, and picked Jet up, and threw him on the bed.

"Take care… not."

And Zuko left.

..:-:..

Katara got down safely, and then tugged on the rope. Instantly it zoomed back up towards the top of the tree. Suddenly she heard a rustling noise from a couple trees away. She hid behind the tree, and peeked out to see who it was. Aang. Katara pulled back, and tried to hide as much of herself behind the tree as she could. It hurt her not to tell Aang that she was okay, but then again… she wanted to be with Zuko so badly. Katara held her breath, which wasn't helping her out much, with her current condition.

Aang thought he had heard something, someone even. But when he approached the tree, there was nothing. He shook his head and opened his glider. Aang began to soar through the trees, back to where he came from.

When she turned around from her hiding place, she saw Aang going back. It hurt her heart to not let him know but… She looked up and saw Zuko coming down the tree. Katara smiled and forgot all her worried thoughts. He came down, and got his hand out of the rope. Then he pulled on it very hard, and the whole rope came down to the ground. Zuko came forward towards her at once, and hugged her, but not too hard. Katara couldn't help but feel relieved, and most of all, the warmth of Zuko, a real warmth, not the dark one she felt from Jet.

"Katara… are you okay?"

She nodded her head, but then winced and began to lose strength in her knees. Zuko caught her right before she fell, and then he picked her up bridal style.

"It doesn't look like it to me," he said simply.

She smiled weakly, and put her arms around his neck loosely. Katara's head slowly fell to his shoulder, and then she relaxed. Zuko smiled as the setting sun caught her hair and made it shine beautifully.

"Thank you…" she whispered quietly before her eyes closed.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

So Zuko continued to walk through the forest with Katara in his arms. She wasn't too much of a burden. Working out now came in handy. She fell asleep to the rhythm of his steps.

..:-:..

"Aang!"

Sokka got up, and rushed over to him when he landed.

"Sokka, did she come back?"

"What? You mean you didn't find her?"

"No, I didn't see her anywhere! I figured she came back here."

Sokka began to pace around and around the fire he had started.

"What do you think happened to her?"

"Well, I guess we did make her really angry. Maybe she wants some space?"

"That much?" asked Aang disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you know how girls can hold grudges. She once wouldn't talk to me for a whole week, because I used her doll as target practice with my boomerang."

Aang laughed at this, and relaxed. She'd come back the next day; she couldn't hold a grudge for that long, could she?

..:-:..

Zuko had to be extremely careful. He couldn't let anyone know that Katara was on the ship.

They had now made their way to the water, and she was still asleep in his arms. But the sounds of the crashing waves spoke to her, and she opened her eyes.

"Zuko… wh-where are we?" she asked while yawning.

"My ship… I hope you don't mind."

She looked at him when he said that. There was no trace of a false intention on his face, or in his voice. So she shook her head slightly, and he nodded his.

"Do you think you can walk now?"

"I'll try."

Zuko put her down gently but he still had his arms around her just in case. Slowly he let go of her, and walked around a bit. Slowly at first, but she was doing fine, so she smiled at him.

"Okay, I don't think we should let anyone know that you're on the ship… just yet."

"Yeah… I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"So I'll go up there first, and then I'll let you know if the coast is clear."

Katara watched as he left the shadows of the forest, and came up to the back of the ship. He pushed his arms forward, and sent a blaze of fire right into the side of it. To her shock and surprise, a door swung open. Zuko peered inside and saw that no one was in the hall that led to his room. Katara saw him come out again, and wave his hand. She quickly ran out of the forest. It was now night, and the moon reflected its light on the surface of the water. Zuko held onto her hand and lifted her up into the doorway. When she got into the ship, she stood back, while Zuko closed the door, and shut it close with another shot of fire.

He turned around and smiled at her. This time she felt weak because of his smile, not because of the pain she was in. Zuko put an arm around her, and they walked down the hall, towards his room. When Katara stepped in, she was for one, shocked, but then saddened. Zuko's room was so dark and dull. He had to live here, in this sullen room. No wonder she thought he was so dark and evil.

Zuko closed the door behind them and then scratched the back of his head.

"Umm… yeah, it's not much, but this is my room."

"It's uhhmm… it's really nice Zuko."

She tried to smile honestly, but he, for the first time in what seemed like forever, genuinely smiled, and chuckled.

"Katara, no it's not, and you know that."

"Yeah, you're right, but all it really needs is a bit of a woman's touch."

He stopped laughing and pulled her gently closer to him. She didn't resist, and instead she wrapped her arms around him. Katara couldn't hold it in any longer. Her eyes shed tears and she let out small soft sobs. Zuko caressed her, and hushed his voice so that it was as quiet and soft as it could get.

"Don't worry Katara… you're safe now… you're safe."

"Oh Zuko…" she said in an even more quiet voice.

She looked up into his eyes, and he wiped her tears away. He wasn't sure if he should, but she took that thought away from him, because at that moment, Katara flung her arms around his neck, and brought his face and inch away from hers. She kissed him with all of her might, thinking that it make everything that bothered her, and everything that happened to her disappear. Instead though, at the touch of his lips against hers, she stopped. Zuko tilted his head just a bit back, and then he leaned in, and kissed her softly.

Katara couldn't believe she was feeling what she felt. It was extraordinary every second that he touched her. All of it was so different, so much more real. She could feel his affection through his kisses. There was no gut wrenching, sickening feeling in her stomach. Instead, his warmth carried into her body, and flowed throughout her veins. All of the pain and heartache was disappearing so rapidly, that now all she felt was his love. Now she kissed him back, kissed him with that same gentle manner he had showed her. Jet had left a scar in her heart, but she wasn't going to let it show. Zuko was in a complete thrill; everything seemed to be going off like fireworks inside of him. Katara slowly stopped her kisses, and then opened her eyes. She smiled at him, and Zuko's whole being knew that she was special. He couldn't ruin anything with her, or he would regret it deeply.

Zuko picked her straight up, and spun around with her in his arms.

"Zuko!"

He stopped and realized that he shouldn't have done that. Zuko could see her wincing, so he brought her back down, and set her on his bed.

"I'm sorry… I forgot…" he said with his head tilted down to the side, "I'll get you some water."

He walked over to a table, and poured some water into a cup. Katara took the cup, and drank the water. She put the cup down, and put her hand on her heart. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Zuko saw nothing, but when she opened her eyes, she looked like nothing bad had happened to her. She stood up, and put her hand on Zuko's cheek. He looked at her, and she saw that he was angry with himself.

"Zuko, it's okay. I'm fine, really. I just healed myself."

"What? How?" he asked curiously.

"I can use my water bending to heal, did you know that?"

"No actually… but I'm glad you're all right…"

She kissed him softly, and then smiled. Zuko wiped away some hair from her face, and then she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Stupid hair! When it gets like this, I have to redo everything!"

Katara stepped away, and then began to undo her messy braid. Her hair came falling to her shoulders, and Zuko stood there amazed. Katara looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"You look… you look even more beautiful than before…"

"Oh really? You like the look?"

Zuko chuckled and answered with another kiss.

"Yes I do."

He stepped back and took off his suit, so that he was only wearing his sleeveless shirt, and his pants. Katara was combing her fingers through her hair, when she realized that Zuko was unbuttoning his shirt. She stood there gawking at him, and then when he caught her gaze, she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"No, no it's okay Zuko. If I weren't here, you'd just sleep like that anyways. I'll umm…" she looked around the room, "I'll just sleep here in this chair right here…"

Katara went to go sit on the chair, but Zuko gave her his hand.

"Come on Katara, I'm not going to let you sleep on a chair. Besides, it will be warmer for the both of us…"

She bit her lip, and thought about it. She trusted Zuko, he had saved her from Jet, and he would never hurt her. Katara nodded her head, and he picked her up, and laid her down on his bed. He pulled back the covers and sat next to Katara on the bed. She pulled the covers up, and then she hugged Zuko. Her hands felt his tight cold back, and so she just held on tighter. She felt herself blushing madly, but the room was dark, and so he wouldn't see it. However Zuko was also thankful for the darkness, because he too was blushing. Zuko stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. They both stopped blushing, and they both became aware of their true desires just to be with the other.

Zuko lay down on the bed, while she was still holding onto him. He put his arm around her, and pulled her into him as if he was afraid he would somehow lose her.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Good night."

He stared into her softly lit eyes and kissed her gently.

"Good night."

- - - - - -

**A/N:** Grins I really liked writing this chapter! Cuz of course as you can tell, my pen name is _Sweet_Stories11 lol Did you like this chapter better than the last one? I hope you did! Please tell me, give me some feedback, because the story goes on cuz of you! Once again, I want to thank ALL of my very kind reviewers for being so loyal, and giving me your reactions! THANKS!

**NEXT:** This isn't a happy fairytale ending, nope it's not. Someone comes in to disturb the peace, and make Katara rethink what she has done! (DUN DUN DUNN!) lol –Hopefully up next weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **– (as promised lol)

Katara felt herself awaken, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to believe it had all been a dream, but it wasn't. Zuko's arms were wrapped around her, and she was resting her head against his chest. Her arms were tucked in, and she let him cuddle her into his warmth. She opened her eyes finally, and saw that Zuko's chest was an inch away from her. Curiously, she placed her hand gently on it, and she traced over his muscles. A sudden realization hit her; '_You will marry a powerful bender one day_.' Zuko was powerful; _he was powerful_… Just then he opened his eyes and smiled at her, so she smiled back at him.

"Good morning…"

"Good morning Zuko."

To say that, at that moment, to know she was with the person she couldn't live without made everything seem right. All of her wants and desires had been fulfilled, she had found someone to make her life more exciting, more exhilarating than it was before; before as in with two immature idiots who now that she thought about, were saddening her not to be with. Zuko saw the change in her eyes and right away, his eyes changed too. Katara saw his golden eyes soften, and they became even more intense, so much that she lost herself in them. She placed her hands on his chest, and he put one arm around her neck, and the other around her waist.

"Zuko…" she whispered sadly.

Before the tears could fall from her eyes, Zuko leaned in and kissed her. This time it was a little more rough than before, but it left her wondering _how_ on earth he had known how to kiss her to make her feel better. Had he taken kissing lessons or something? Most likely not… Maybe he was just a pro at it? He pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes again. Suddenly Katara let out a soft laugh because of her thoughts. Zuko looked at her puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

Katara stopped laughing and just smiled. She cuddled into him, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Zuko could feel her whispers on his chest, and the chills went up his spine.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy is all."

Zuko smiled at the response. This must have been the most unbelievable luck he had in his entire life. To have her, be with her, someone who he just clicked with somehow. Suddenly both of their eyes became alert as they heard footsteps in the hall. Katara looked up at him for a signal of some kind and he just shushed her softly. If it was possible, she cuddled into him even more, so that she couldn't be seen. Zuko turned onto his side, so that he covered her completely. Both of them it seemed, stopped breathing as the door began to creak open.

"Zuko?" Iroh's voice was heard.

All he saw was Zuko's back. He waited for a response, but he didn't get a verbal one. Instead Zuko's arm shot towards him, and so did a blast of hot fire. Iroh stepped back to avoid it, and so then he decided he shouldn't bother anymore.

"Fine. All I wanted to say was good morning, and that breakfast is ready, but I guess I shouldn't bother you, should I?"

As Iroh was walking out, they could both hear, "Teenagers these days. So temperamental."

When the door closed, and they could no longer hear his footsteps, they both let out a sigh of relief, and they laughed. Zuko got out of bed first, and then so did Katara. He began to do his morning stretches, and Katara just sat there admiring him. His muscles flexed here and there, and it seemed like there was no limit to his strength. That is, if he really wanted to use it all. Then the thought came back to her. Why she was so angry yesterday morning, and once again, she hadn't thought about anything but her feelings towards Zuko.

When she saw Zuko take a break, or maybe the end of his stretches, she stepped up to him.

"Zuko? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why am I here? Am I just… another step in your plan to capture Aang?"

He turned silent, but he gathered her in his arms, and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"Katara, you are not another way to catch the Avatar. You're here because I _want_ you to be."

"Oh Zuko…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried herself in him. He put one hand through her hair, and the other around her waist.

"You promise?"

He looked into her eyes again, and gave her a fierce honest look.

"I swear it."

Katara was now aware of the fact that Zuko was still not fully clothed.

"Maybe you should change?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe I should, shouldn't I?"

So he started to put his suit back on, first the sleeveless shirt, then a long sleeved one, and so forth. He finally looked like a fire bender once again. Then Katara fingered her hair, and sighed.

"Zuko, do you um… have a brush I could use?"

Zuko walked up to her, and played with her hair.

"I don't see why you would need one. I like you like this anyways, why bother changing it?"

She smiled as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Then she reached up to his cheek, and found herself curious about the scar that surrounded his eyes.

"Zuko… I know I shouldn't ask… but…"

"You were wondering about my scar?"

Katara looked ashamed, and then looked down at her feet.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I know it's personal."

He lifted her chin up, and shook his head. His face expressed the seriousness of what they were talking about.

"No, you have a right to know. Well, I think you saw how I got it, correct?"

She nodded her head slightly. The image of him and his father was now replaying in her head.

"Well, that's how this all started. My father banished me that night… I can't return unless it's with… the captured Avatar."

Katara gasped. All of this time… he had been chasing them, because he just wanted to go home…

"I'm sorry Katara. I never meant to cause you and your friends so much trouble. But I've finally realized that there are more important things than going back home."

He smiled at her, and she felt her heart widen with so much new warmth and love towards him.

"Zuko you're amazing…"

"No, I think you are…"

They embraced each other with another long kiss. He finally pulled away when he heard her stomach growl.

"Looks like you're hungry."

"_Sounds_ like it actually," Katara replied with a chuckle.

"I'll bring you down some food. Wait here okay?"

"Okay."

The door closed and she fell onto his bed with a huge smile on her face.

..:-:..

"Ahh, it looks like Mr. Grouchy Face has finally decided to come eat."

"Good morning Uncle," Zuko replied through gritted teeth.

"I've got your food on the plate here…"

"If you don't mind, I think I will just take this down to my room."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zuko, but you can't. See, we have a visitor that is going to join us."

"WHAT? WHO?"

Zuko turned around and stopped dead.

..:-:..

Katara was getting impatient. Even if it had only been a couple of minutes, it felt like an eternity to be away from Zuko. She found an apple on the table, and filled another cup with some water. She gulped it down, and then took the apple with her. Yes, she was going to go explore the ship. Who wouldn't?

She stepped out of the room, and tried to close the creaky door as quietly as possible. Somehow it worked, because no one seemed to come running at her. The only way she could go was left, since they had come from the right. Katara took a bite out of her apple, and walked along the cold corridor.

..:-:..

"It's you…"

"Yes it's me you oaf. _Remember_ me Zuko?"

Zuko looked away to the side as she stepped towards him, and slid her icy fingers across his cheek. She chuckled and then went to go sit down next to Iroh.

"Zuko seems a bit different from what I remember."

"Yes, indeed Jun," he leaned in closer and whispered, "he's very temperamental nowadays."

"Is that so?"

She was in full armor with a whip tied to her back. Half of her black hair was tied up, like in combat mode, but her make up gave that dark woman kind of look, like you shouldn't mess with her or you'd regret it.

"Why is she here uncle?" he asked with a flare of hate.

"Oh Zuko, why do you hate me so much?"

She laughed coldly, and smirked at him.

"Zuko, I saw how um, you've been acting these past few days… so I decided to recruit Jun here to help us capture the Avatar."

His gold eyes widened, and he turned on his heel so fast, that it looked like someone had punched him. That's what he felt like anyways.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't find you."

Zuko was speechless. Now that he had mentioned it, he thought about Katara. How would she react when she found out that his uncle had gotten help to capture the Avatar, when he promised he wasn't going to? He clenched his fists, and started to breathe deeply.

Katara had heard noises coming from a door to her right. She decided that she would open it slightly, and listen in.

"I can help you capture the Avatar, if you want me to," she heard a woman say.

"She's proved to be very valuable Zuko. I think you will be pleased."

No, no it wasn't true. Katara stood there shocked to the ground. Her apple fell from her hand and hit the floor with a thud. There wasn't any reply, but she could feel the warmth of fire spread through the room. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Zuko, mad with fury. When he saw that Katara was standing right in front of him, with that hateful expression, he knew that his worst nightmare had come alive.

"I… hate you…"

She said it so scornfully, and so quietly that it sent an arrow at Zuko's heart.

"Katara, wait, you don't understand."

Too late, she was already running away towards the deck of the ship.

"Katara!"

Zuko slammed the door shut, and he began to run after her. Iroh and Jun sat there stupefied at what had just happened. Iroh shrugged his shoulders, and smiled at Jun.

"Would you like some tea?"

..:-:..

Aang and Sokka had just woken up. With Katara not there to wake them up, of course it was well past sunrise, maybe even midday already. Sokka sluggishly stood up and stretched.

"Aang is she here?"

He looked around, and sighed sadly.

"No. And it doesn't look like she came back."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows.

"We have to go look for her. I think something has happened."

Aang nodded his head, and so they went out into the forest. Appa stayed behind, but Aang took his bison whistle just in case.

..:-:..

She sprung up onto the deck, and she felt the water on all sides of her. Perfect. Her element. Four guards were approaching her, and now she couldn't believe how powerful she felt. Her rage for Zuko escalated, and when she pulled up her hands, a huge wave of water swept up and plunged down onto the guards. She stood there admiring her work, when she felt it. Quickly she spun around, and there he was. Zuko. She didn't even let him say her name, she instantly pushed her arms forward and a very powerful jet of water hit Zuko, sending him against the wall. Katara didn't even feel a twinge of guilt that she hurt him. He lay there sprawled out. She winced, but then reminded herself that he tricked her, lied to her, he _pretended_ to care for her, just so that he could try to do what Jet did.

"Ka-ta-ra…" Zuko barely spoke.

She looked at his eyes, and saw that they were full of sorrow. That didn't make any sense. Katara turned around and went towards the edge of the ship. Her arms did a dance, and a great whirlpool of water shot up. She jumped into it, and it carried her to the shore. Two people appeared out of the forest; two people she was extremely glad to see.

"Katara!"

She smiled as Sokka and Aang ran up to her. Sokka narrowed his eyes and saw the fire nation ship he was so familiar with. He looked around as if someone was going to attack them right then and there.

"Katara, what happened to you?" asked Aang curiously, seeing that her hair and clothes were worn out.

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now we have to get away. Right now!"

They were about to head back into the forest, when a figure emerged from the deck of the ship.

"KATARA! WAIT!"

She turned around to see Zuko holding out a hand towards her. Sokka stepped up in front of Katara for protection, but she held a hand out. Her eyes sent a deadly signal to Zuko, and then she hung her head down to the ground. She wasn't going to be a weak girl anymore. Katara motioned Sokka and Aang into the forest, and Zuko's heart filled with rage, rage towards everything. Himself, his stupid uncle, the fire nation, even the Avatar for being alive, which started this whole game.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He breathed in deeply, and a huge flame of fire erupted from his mouth. Then he began to punch the air in every direction, each time fire coming out into the open. The ship was beginning to burn; he had to move quickly. Zuko sped down into his room, and then back up again.

"Uncle, I'm leaving. Don't follow me. I don't think I will see you again. Thanks…for everything."

"Zuko, wait!"

But by the time Iroh got up to the door, Zuko had vanished.

"Um… Iroh?"

"What Jun?" he asked crossly.

"Are you so busy with your problems, that you can't see that your ship is burning down?"

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ a proverb at a time like this?"

"It's not a proverb, it's true."

Iroh looked around, and saw that she was right. The two of them got out of the room, and headed towards the deck.

..:-:..

They were making their way back towards Appa, but they were all silent. Aang and Sokka could tell that Katara didn't want to be bothered, not just yet.

She just felt like her whole world had crashed down on her. That morning had felt like she was on some kind of drug, like she was on top of the world. Now she felt like scum on the bottom for betraying her real friends, especially Aang. He had been looking for her, and she decided to stay with Zuko. Maybe it was just disappointment, that she actually thought that Zuko could be different. But he lied to her. Lied.

There it was though. She could feel it, his warmth. How was that possible? Katara turned around, and so did Aang and Sokka, they must have felt it too. Each of them opened their eyes wide as through the trees they could see the ship they had just left, engulfed in flames.

And for some reason, tears fell from Katara's eyes. They fell down her cheeks, the ones that Zuko had touched so gently. But there was no way he could do that now. He was gone… engulfed by real flames, not the cool blue ones that they had created. She fell to the ground on her knees, and held herself in her own arms. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw that it was Aang and Sokka. A forced smile was on her face now, and they helped her get up. They turned around, and began to walk again, ignoring the flames.

Why couldn't she help but feel sad? So incredibly lost and alone?

Maybe it was because, somewhere deep inside of her, she had fallen in love with him.

**A/N:** Haha, I just want to say, that I know that it seems like Katara can't make up her mind, but sometimes, I find myself doing that too! I know this chapter must have been sad… we shall see what the next chapter brings! (Do you see a trend?…)

**NEXT:** Katara's grief is soon replaced by shock as Aang encounters an old friend… sorry, someone he thought could have been his friend, but can people change?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** What can I say? Read on (smiles to herself)

Chapter 7 

They were making their way towards Appa but they were still silent. The faint flickers of the fire they left behind weren't visible any longer. Now Katara felt extremely cold inside, like she had abandoned any warmth when she left the ship. She couldn't think like that though, her main objective was to help Aang defeat the fire lord, Zuko's father. Another tear slid down her cheek at the thought of him, but she wiped it away furiously. How could she be so weak, that she kept on crying over a stupid prince? Katara lifted up her head, and saw that Appa was about to nudge her. She chuckled, the first time since that morning, and she greeted Appa kindly.

"It's good to see you too."

"Katara, are you hungry? He must have… _starved_ you or something, you look sick."

She turned on him furiously and he backed away.

"He did not starve me Sokka! He…"

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered everything he had done for her. Zuko had never hurt her, never touched her like Jet did. He was even going to get her some food… when she found out about his plan. Aang and Sokka were waiting for her to continue. So she breathed deeply, and let everything out.

"Long story short, Zuko saved me in the woods, brought me back to his ship to rest, and so of course I thought he was okay, but he wasn't because I found out that he was going to go capture Aang, so I ran to the deck, and that is where you two found me."

She breathed in deeply again, but saw that they were gawking at her with dropped jaws.

"WHAT?"

"Zuko saved _you too_?"

"THAT GUY HELPED YOU?" Sokka asked with disbelief, drowning out Aang's previous question.

Katara closed her eyes and bit her lip. Sokka could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, so he went up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back fiercely.

"Are you okay Katara? Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and quietly answered.

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"Here Katara, eat up!"

She smiled as Aang gave her some food, which she gulped down eagerly. But soon she felt a bit queasy.

"Guys… I'm going to go a bit into the woods… I don't feel so well."

"Katara! You can't go by yourself, look what happened the last time you did that!"

"I'll be fine Aang, I'm not going to go very far."

..:-:..

Zuko stopped near a tree and rested against it. He had barely made it out of the ship alive. It might have been stupid really, to go into his room just for this, but maybe it would come in handy. Hopefully it wasn't too late; Katara could have already left on that flying bison. Zuko closed his eyes, and covered his face. He picked up the two swords off of the ground, and began to run again through the trees.

Katara wiped away at her mouth as she stood leaning against a tree. All of the morning's events had caused her to lose her appetite. Zuko was… dead. How could he not be? The whole ship was roaring in flames. Could she have stopped it with her water bending though? Could she have saved him? More tears fell down her cheeks, but this time she let them fall freely. Who could see her now? Aang and Sokka weren't within that much distance of her. So who else could…

If it weren't for the tree, she would have definitely fallen on her back. When she opened her eyes, there he was, or rather, there he wasn't. It was the blue spirit, like she had seen on so many fire nation wanted posters. His mask was so compelling, and she felt like she knew the person behind it, but how on earth could she? The mysterious person outstretched his arm, and she edged closer to the tree, but she relaxed. He was giving her a handkerchief. Katara took it, and wiped away her tears. When she gave it back to him, her hand grazed his, and she felt a spark of heat. She looked down at their hands, but the blue spirit recoiled his quickly.

"Thanks…umm… would you like something to eat? I'm sure you can't just walk into a market and buy some food can you?"

She said this cheerfully, and she smiled. Inside so did he, and Zuko felt the urge to just grab her and kiss her right then and there. But he couldn't, so all he did was nod his head. Katara led the way, and for some reason, she started to feel happier, just because this stranger showed up and gave her a simple handkerchief. So she walked into the campsite with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Guess who I met in the forest? It's the blue spirit! Can you believe it? He's wanted everywhere in the fire nation, remember? Aang, what's wrong?"

Sokka had a grin on his face, but Aang's eyes went wide and his mouth opened. Zuko mentally cursed himself. He didn't think that the avatar would have remembered his disguise, but how could he not? Before Zuko could decide what to do, Aang inhaled a bunch of air, and then blew it out straight at the blue spirit.

"Aang! What did you do that for?"

Zuko went flying; his body hit the tree about ten feet into the air, and then he landed face down onto the ground. Katara looked at Aang crossly, and then began to run towards the body on the ground.

"Katara, wait."

She stopped midway but didn't turn around to face Aang.

"Katara, the blue spirit, is Zuko."

She spun around like a tornado. His name had struck up her ferocity. Sokka just couldn't believe it, and he went ballistic.

"WHAT? That's Zuko? But… but… he's dead!"

Those two words compelled Katara to run towards Zuko. If what Aang said was true, she would be the happiest person on the face of the planet. Sokka however, didn't feel the same way.

"Katara! What are you doing? We have to get out of here before he wakes up!"

She ignored his remarks, and knelt beside the sprawled body. Turning him over, she slipped the mask off, and Zuko's scarred face stared back at her. Everything went off inside of her like an explosion.

"Zuko! You're alive!"

She slipped off the hood of the outfit and began to stroke his face. Tears of joy slid down her face, and onto his. Zuko opened his eyes, and smiled weakly as Katara wiped the tears off of his cheeks. Suddenly the two of them looked up, when they heard an exaggerated cough. It was Sokka and Aang, and they didn't seem a bit happy.

"_Oh boy_, he's alive! What's it to you Katara? Remember, all he's going to do is just capture Aang!"

Giving Zuko a hand, Katara helped him stand up. Her eyes shined with hurt once more. Her feelings had won once again. Numbed any sense of reason in her mind, and let her heart do the talking. There was a silence, and then Sokka, Aang, and Zuko watched as Katara just walked away.

"Katara wait! Let me explain!"

Zuko reached out towards her, but Sokka pushed his hand away.

"Leave her alone creep! I'm surprised you're not attacking Aang right now! Get lost!"

Zuko pushed Sokka away angrily, and then ran after Katara. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Apathy was written on her face, and his eyes shined brightly. She stared into those golden eyes, pure gold, but a heart of gold?

"Katara, I didn't lie. I never _wanted_ to capture the avatar. My uncle just thought I did… please understand."

She closed her eyes and didn't say a word. Aang was restraining Sokka from going after Zuko. But Aang was also listening to what Zuko was saying. Katara opened her eyes, and sighed sadly. Zuko on the other hand, was filled to the top with hope that she would understand.

"I'm sorry Zuko… I can't trust you anymore…"

His hands dropped from her shoulders, and she stood there without any motion. Zuko hung his head to the side, saddened and his hope shattered to a million pieces. For once, he had done something right, and he had ruined it all. Katara suddenly grabbed Zuko's arm as fire erupted from his hand.

"No, Zuko don't!"

"There's nothing left for me, I don't see the point in capturing the avatar, and since you… can't trust me… There's no reason for me to live."

"No reason to live? No reason to live _BECAUSE KATARA CAN'T TRUST YOU?_ What am I missing here? Could someone explain?"

Zuko took Katara's hand off of his arm, and he was bringing the flame closer to his head, and in front of his face. Katara couldn't take it. She didn't want him dead, not now, not ever. Then why in the world hadn't she forgiven him? The raging fire that was burning in Zuko's hands engulfed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

"NO! I'm not going to let you do this!"

"Katara!"

But Sokka couldn't stop her. She jumped in front of Zuko's body, into his arms, just as he was going to put his flaming hand into his face. Sokka and Aang wouldn't allow themselves to believe that Katara had sacrificed herself for Zuko. The event that actually happened however, was even more shocking. The fire in Zuko's hand, turned blue, as Katara concentrated and exhaled the moisture in her breath onto the fire. Zuko was just as shocked as they were.

Sokka and Aang ran up to them as the cool fire spread and overwhelmed Katara and Zuko. To them it wasn't shocking, but to the warrior and avatar, it was a completely numbing surprise. Each of them, fire and water bender, closed their eyes. A cool warmth ran through their blood, to the tips of their fingers, and back to their hearts. Katara opened her eyes, and smiled, feeling renewed. Aang and Sokka just stood there bewildered, but somehow, they were able to hear Katara.

"It's okay you two, this doesn't hurt us."

"Oh, so now it's _us_?"

All of her emotions were running high, and Katara turned to Zuko with so much desire to just make everything right. Zuko's golden eyes brimmed with a heartrending hope, but in them Katara could see the pain he carried in himself. Aang stepped towards the blue fire, and tried to touch it, but his hand was repelled back at him. He saw the two of them standing there, inches apart, not moving or saying anything, just staring at each other longingly. Aang sighed, and decided to do what was best.

"Aang! You've got to do something! Katara is stuck in there with him!"

"You're right. I should do something."

Sokka smiled and nodded.

"Go right ahead Aang!"

"Katara," she turned towards Aang, and so did Zuko, "I think you should trust him."

Sokka's eyes bulged, and he threw his hands in the air.

"AANG! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Katara looked at Aang with confusion, but he continued.

"I knew that Zuko was the blue spirit, because he saved me from Zhao."

"What?" she turned to Zuko eagerly, "did you really save Aang?"

"Yes… I did…"

The drug had come back; Katara was on top of the world again. She wanted to believe that Zuko hadn't lied to her, and now she had her proof. Her arms wrapped themselves around Zuko, and he buried his face into her neck, giving her a kiss on it that Aang and Sokka couldn't see. Katara giggled. But the joy stopped.

Sokka's boomerang hit the blue shield so forcefully, that it bounced off of it, making it disappear.

"How could you two believe that scum? And how can you do this to us Katara? Why did you _hug_ him? Why did you _let_ _him_ hug you? You're involving yourself with the enemy, and you have betrayed Aang. Aang lied for you Katara; can't you see that? Right Aang?"

Aang stood there staring at the ground.

"Aang?"

"I didn't lie Sokka… Zuko saved me… he freed me from Zhao."

"NO! YOU'RE LIEING! ZUKO IS NOT A GOOD GUY!"

Just then Zuko stepped up to Sokka and glared at him.

"Who are you to tell me what kind of person I am? You know nothing about me!"

Aang was going to interfere so that they wouldn't start a fight, but he didn't have to, because Sokka's boomerang came flying back, and it hit Zuko in the head.

"Zuko!"

Katara ran up to catch him, and then she laid him gently on the ground. When she made sure he was just unconscious, she stood up and walked angrily over to her brother.

"Sokka, look, I'm sorry if you think he's scum, but I don't! And neither does Aang! Zuko saved his life, my life, and I'm sure he will save your life next, so would you mind shutting your trap and being nice to him for a change?"

Sokka looked away gloomily, and then sat down. The day was coming to yet another close and the three of them were sitting around in an unusual silence. Suddenly Aang thought of something. Zuko's swords were lying on the ground next to Zuko. He picked them up and smiled.

"Hey you guys! Look at me!"

Aang concentrated hard, and then used his air bending on the swords. Katara gasped as she watched the swords dance in the air above him. Sokka didn't look too amused for once. Suddenly, he lost his balance, and the swords came crashing down, right above Zuko's peaceful body.

"Zuko! No!"

Katara closed her eyes as her heart almost fainted. When she opened them again, relief spread through her body. Aang had caught himself, and made the swords hit the ground next to Zuko. His eyes began to stir, and he awakened. Katara helped him stand up. Zuko picked up the swords, and the last bit of sunlight caught them and made them gleam. Zuko smirked and looked at Aang.

"How about a demonstration for the audience… Aang?"

Aang looked at Zuko with wide eyes, and a huge smile lit on his face. He nodded as Zuko assumed a fighting stance, and so did Aang.

"Katara, so think of this, I'm captured by monkey face Zhao…"

Zuko burst out laughing, and then the rest joined in, that is, except for Sokka, but they ignored him, and let him be.

"So, then I'm in the room tied up like this…"

Aang went up against a tree, and spread out his arms. Zuko suddenly made a mad dash at him, but Aang didn't flinch. Sokka however yelled.

"Aang! He's going after you!"

Katara just shushed him, and made him sit down, just as Zuko slashed away at the invisible ropes. She clapped, and Aang took a bow. Zuko motioned him wordlessly, and he followed. Suddenly, they began to fight imaginary enemies side by side, and Katara clapped and cheered for them. Sokka looked away in disgust. Zuko and Aang acted out the whole thing, and when they were done, they shook each other's hands and smiled. Katara stood up and cheered loudly; she had to pull up Sokka with exerted force.

"We make a great team Aang."

"We sure do Zuko."

Katara was just bursting with joy right about then. Zuko and Aang were getting along, how unbelievably lucky she was. But she was distracted from Zuko's and Aang's laughter, by her annoying brother.

"I can't believe you Katara… I just can't believe you."

"Sokka, why are you like this? Can't you see that Zuko is on our side now? Why can't you just grow up and except that?"

She yelled at him, but Sokka just looked away with even more disgust. Right then, Zuko came up behind Katara, and put a hand on her shoulder. Next Sokka heard his hated enemy's voice.

"Sokka, am I right to believe that you will never trust my word?"

He looked at him with utter disgust.

"What do you think?"

And he sat down without another word. Katara sighed, but Zuko just pushed his hand more forcefully into her shoulder. Aang joined them, and then called them over to Appa.

"Zuko! Want to go for a ride?"

Katara had already joined Aang on top of the flying bison, and she was now extending an arm out to him. Zuko looked at the huge animal hesitantly, but he didn't get to choose, because he felt the ground leave beneath his feet, and he landed next to the beautiful water bender.

"Want to do the honors Zuko?"

He looked at Aang curiously, but Katara whispered into his ears. A smile spread across Zuko's face as he said, "Yipp, Yipp!"

It was unbelievable, the amount of joy he was experiencing, all because he was now considered the Avatar's friend. As Zuko saw the top of the forest, and the vast sky before them, he felt overcome with happiness. For the first time in his life, he had friends, and not just because he was a prince. The wind blew into his face, and his ribs hurt from laughing so much. Zuko looked from Aang to Katara, and he knew he had made the right choice. The fire nation didn't have a place in his heart anymore.

..:-:..

Iroh got up and shook his head. Quickly he paced around, and found Jun under some rubble.

"Jun! No!"

For an old man, he moved rapidly, and soon there was no more rubble left. He picked up her chin, and she stirred. When the woman opened her eyes, she shoved Iroh away. She stood up with no help and dusted herself off.

"I'm perfectly fine Iroh. I don't know why I bothered to come again. I should have known that Zuko would only cause me trouble!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he had changed so much. He never talks to me anymore."

She cocked her eyes at him, and then looked around. The only way out was into the forest. So she grabbed the old man's arm and started to lead him away. Iroh just smiled.

They were well into the forest now. But Jun stopped and began to look around curiously. She knew something was different about this place, bur she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly, she heard something move in the bushes to her left. Jun shoved Iroh away from her, and shushed him so he wouldn't make a sound. She walked on past a few trees, when she saw him sprawled on the ground.

Quickly, she picked the man up, and saw that his hair and clothes were ruffled. He smirked at her.

"Why thank you, but I didn't need your help."

She let go of him, and he stumbled around a bit and winced while he did. Obviously he had been attacked, but for some reason, he interested her. When he stopped, he smiled at her, and for a split second her heart flipped over. A small smile spread across her face, and so Jet thought he would take his chances. He stepped forward towards her, and whispered to her.

"I think I know a way that I could pay you back for your generosity."

"Oh really?"

Jun batted her eyelashes, and spoke with a girly tone. Inside, she was smiling evilly.

"Oh yes. I do. Want to see?"

Jet began to lean his head forward, and so did Jun. But at the last second, she pulled away, and lashed her hand out at his neck. She recoiled her hand, and smirked as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Serves you right, pervert. I can only imagine what you've done to other women."

So she spat on his lifeless body, as Iroh ran over to her.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I just took out the trash, that's all."

..:-:..

The three of them jumped off of Appa, to find Sokka glaring at them furiously.

"Where in the world have you guys been? I started to think…"

Zuko stopped laughing, and looked at him angrily.

"Started to think what?"

Katara had to restrain him from going after her brother, and so it worked. Zuko exhaled deeply, and regained his cool. Aang flew over to Sokka and turned him around.

"Sokka, don't you think you should give Zuko a chance? I mean, he's not that bad…"

They turned back around at the sound of sparks. Zuko had created a huge fire that spread warmth to everyone, even Appa and Momo. Sokka cocked his eyebrow at him and then spoke to Aang seriously.

"Aang, don't you think he's bluffing? He's pulling the wool over your eyes, and it seems that he's pulled Katara way too deep in, to get her out! Look!"

Aang turned around and saw Zuko making little flames in his hands, which Katara sprinkled water over to make the fire blue. They both laughed as they sat there doing that. Aang bit his lip, but sighed.

"Sokka, I think that he's a good guy…"

"But Aang!"

"Sokka… just stop it…"

Sokka pouted as Aang left to go join them by the fire. The sun light began to fade and shadows began to creep through the trees. Suddenly, Sokka heard a twig snap. He stood up defiantly and readied himself to attack.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!"

When the two figures came out of the woods, Sokka whimpered and nearly fainted. His boomerang dropped to the ground, and he winced.

"Oh please don't hurt me!"

Jun chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you."

She marched right past him with Iroh following right behind her. Katara, Zuko and Aang stopped laughing when they saw their new visitors approach the fire. Zuko stood up and greeted them coldly.

"What do you two want?"

"Zuko… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Save it uncle. You almost made me lose everything I could have ever hoped to have. That's not something I can easily forgive you for."

Zuko somewhat cocked his head towards Katara's direction, but it was very slight. Iroh only noticed because the girl began to blush. He hung his head, and bowed to his nephew.

"Forgive me Zuko, I didn't know…"

Zuko looked back, as Katara tugged on his sleeve. She motioned him forward, and he nodded.

"Fine. I forgive you."

Iroh's head shot back up with a huge smile on it.

"All right, can we cut it with the lovey-dovey crap? I want some food. Especially after I… _get the job done_…"

She said the end with an unusual smirk, and Zuko knew all too well what she meant. He strode over to her, and took her aside.

"Who did you kill?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Why does it matter to you if I killed a guy back in the woods?"

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, somewhat well built, shaggy brown hair… what's it to you?"

Zuko smirked at her.

"I just want to thank you, that's all. I'm glad you did it. I would have done it myself, but… I didn't have the time."

Jun let out a laugh, and then smiled at him.

"Well then, you're welcome."

"Hey Jun! Want some tea?"

She let out an angered breath, and went to go sit down next to Iroh, whom she hit on the back as he was laughing. Everyone was sitting around the fire, eating, except for Sokka. When the sun was gone, and he couldn't take it anymore, he stormed at them.

"AANG! KATARA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU NOT SEE WHO YOU ARE MAKING FRIENDS WITH? I'LL LET YOU KNOW! THE ENEMY! You can't trust them!"

This was his last attempt, but all he got back were empty stares. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Iroh's face.

"Young man, you must believe Prince Zuko. He has truly changed for the better."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? He was going to capture Aang this morning, and he used Katara as bait!"

Katara gulped down her water forcefully, and Zuko just held her by the shoulders.

"I do know, because you see, I asked Jun to come help, because I _thought_ Zuko wanted to capture the Avatar. Turns out he became so angry with me for doing that, that he burned down his_ own_ ship."

Sokka stared open mouthed across the fire, while Iroh took his place again. Zuko locked his eyes into his, and the look of pure truth starred back at him. Sokka sighed. He looked at Katara, and then at Aang. He had lost. Sokka sat down next to Aang without saying a word. They all looked at him to see when he would break the silence. When he felt all the eyes starring at him, he couldn't take it anymore.

"When are you guys going to pass the food down? I'm starving!"

They all burst out laughing, and the meal continued. Everything had finally come to an end. New friendships were made that day, and the true evil out there, had gotten its due pay.

..:-:..

Everyone was asleep around the slowly dying fire in their sleeping bags. It was somewhere in the middle of the night, and there was a full moon shining down on them. Katara awoke with the feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't panic, because she saw that it was only Zuko. He smiled softly at her, and she did the same. Katara looked around to make sure no one else was awake. Zuko came up to her, and held out a hand. She stood up and they walked into the forest, away from the campsite.

Once they were far enough, they stopped. Katara looked up at the moon, and Zuko watched her figure glow with the moonlight. She caught his eyes, and slowly leaned into him. He hugged her tightly; they hadn't been able to show their emotions to one another for the entire day. It would have been all too much for Sokka and Aang to find out anyways. They would tell them later.

"Katara…"

"Zuko, you don't have to say anything. I know that you don't want to capture Aang anymore. I'm just glad you've finally decided that."

She smiled at him, and he smiled gently back at her. He caressed her face, and Katara shivered at his touch. She hadn't truly _felt_ him since that morning. Zuko leaned in closer to her, so that their eyes were an inch apart. His fiery breath rested on her damp breath as he spoke.

"You mean so much to me… I don't think I can live without you..."

Katara closed her eyes. Something was happening to her, to them. As their breaths gathered onto the others, a spark of blue fire appeared once again. But this time, Katara and Zuko kissed, and it went inside of them, through their bodies. Their spirits burned with so much intensity, and their kiss overwhelmed them with power and beauty. Their movements felt like magic, so much together, so alive and so graceful. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. Closer and closer to the other; it almost felt like their bodies were merging. The blue fire roared inside of their hearts, and finally when it could expand no more, it calmed down. Zuko and Katara's lips broke apart, and they looked at each other with amazement.

Katara shivered, but Zuko pulled her close to him.

"What just happened?" Katara asked with a whisper, and a hint of fright.

"I'm not sure…"

She looked at him then, and in his eyes, she saw a cool calm serenity mixed in with the golden color. When he looked at her, he saw a fierce spirit behind those crystal blue eyes that he hadn't seen before. It was like they were looking into a mirror, and they saw themselves in each other.

"Zuko, I could have never imagined I could be this happy with you…"

"Believe it," he leaned into her face once again, "because the same goes for me as well."

He gave her one last kiss under the stars. She curled her body to his, and he put his arm around her for added warmth. They began to walk slowly back to the campsite, but it didn't matter to them when they would get there. The world was theirs, the night stood still, and all that mattered was that they were with each other.

..:-FIN-:..

**A/N:** Yes, this is… the end to this fic! Long chapter, I guess I merged two into one, but I think it fits better. Okay, so… I think you know why this fic was called _Within One Another_… I hope you do, if not tell me, and I will explain gladly. I want to thank everyone SO MUCH for supporting me throughout this endeavor, and I hope you all liked the ending! I had so much fun writing this…. So much fun in fact…

**NEXT:** So this fic is done, what's up next for me? I will let you guys decide! I can either start on my new zutara fic called (_Captured Hearts_) and no, Zuko does not capture Katara in it… it has a really original plot lol OR, I could start with what is going to be a series of oneshots that I will update monthly… so please tell me!

Oh, and one more thing, could you in your review tell me what part of the chapter you liked best? It will help me with my future zutara fics lol

I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you have, **A GREAT DAY! **Until next time!


End file.
